


Talk Psycho to Me

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, I just wanted an excuse to write psycho quotes as dirty talk, Kinktober 2018, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: A psycho catches Maya.Written for Kinktober.





	Talk Psycho to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is... Trash. Enjoy.
> 
> Written for Kinktober day 20.
> 
> Prompt: dirty talk.

“Don’t run away! I need your face!” the psycho shouted.

He was chasing a blue haired woman across the Caustic Caverns. She had run out of bullets and was exhausted. She couldn’t even summon the energy to phaselock the psycho.

“They told me to bring a pail lunch! You look pale enough to me!”

The psycho was gaining on her. Maya couldn’t find a safe place to hide. She stumbled, looking around desperately. Even her shield was down now. The psycho collided into her.

“Start the clock! I’m going to count every minute I get with you!” the psycho breathed in her ear.

Maya struggled against him, but she was too tired. He tore off her clothes. She should have gotten a second wind, but she just felt herself give up.

The psycho laughed manically as he ripped off his pants. He took his cock into his hand, still giggling, and guided himself into her.

Maya screamed in pain, trying to get away again. The psycho held her firmly.

“Let me go, you freak!”

“Love me, hate me- it all tastes the same.” The psycho pounded into her eagerly.

Maya punched him as hard as she could, but she didn’t have enough strength to do any damage. The psycho just cackled, moving harder into her.

“Oh, sweet Marcus! Will you marrow me?”

“Ew! No!” Maya glared, kicking at the psychos back.

“But I made finger pizza just for-“

The psycho stopped moving. Maya stared up at him in confusion.

“You… can’t kill me… I’m already dead tomorrow..” the psycho wheezed before slumping over. A buzz axe was buried in his back.

Krieg ripped the axe out, soaking Maya with blood. He looked down at her, tilting his head. Maya kicked the psycho off of her and covered herself meekly with her hands. This was humiliating.

“Thank you for saving me again,” she mumbled, looking down.

A moment later, something wrapped around her slim shoulders. She glanced at the filthy blanket and then up at Krieg. He was holding out items to her.

A new, more powerful shield, some guns, a grenade mod, ammo… the shield had a healing feature too. She hastily equipped everything, feeling better when the shield started healing her. She gave Krieg a small smile.

“YOU DON’T DIE TODAY. YOU DIE EVERYDAY.” Krieg picked her up, intent on carrying her to safety.

Something was probably seriously wrong with Maya. She actually was starting to like this guy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for inktober. Check out day 20 for Krieg and Maya.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
